User blog:Beelim/American Domination campaign
In the beginning, America is depicted as being on the verge of escaping economic decline through the New Deal. As such, the USA begins the game with one Commerce Eureka card. Order of play #Chaco War intervention - choosing to intervene allows America to obtain a foothold in South America (Bolivia and part of Chaco), but results in refusals by Argentina and Brazil to ally- eventually, they may shift over to either the Axis or the Comintern. Choosing not to intervene will leave things as they are. #Dust Bowl - spend tribute to increase the level and industrial output. Refusal to do so results in a degradation of the area. #Isolationism: America accepts: Shanghai becomes Japanese, Japan will not attack USA, unlocks decisions 4 and 7; America declines: worse relations with Japan, better relations with China (default) and unlocks decisions 5 and 6. Isolationism occurs whenever Germany conquers its 8th region (Germany starts with 4 and will begin with Austria, Bohemia and later on parts of Poland) #Mexico - Mexico will begin selling oil to Germany and Italy, and if you are in an alliance with Britain, Britain will pressure you into pressuring Mexico. This results in 100 tribute sent to Britain, but incurs the wrath of the two other nations in the Western hemisphere, or choose to do nothing - which in turn results in 50 tribute to Germany and Italy, and procurement of a Trade Embargo card . This takes place only if Britain is at war with both Germany and Italy, and Mexico is not occupied by Britain. #Intelligence services (once Japan or USSR attacks): Military Intelligence will ask you to decide how to go about your secret services. You can choose either military espionage (creates 2 Informant cards) or internal policing (creates 1 Missionaries card) #Brazil - In 1938, Brazil begins to enact emergency powers, becoming a de facto totalitarian state. You will be presented with two possibilities - either sanctions or peaceful dialogue. Sanctions will result in rebellion in Brazil each time you successfully complete a spyops mission, while peaceful dialogue will make Brazil ally with you for a "donation". If Spain and Italy are still alive and Fascist (leaders remain Francisco Franco and Benito Mussolini), Brazil will ally immediately with both of them if Brazil loses sufficient territory. Note: Brazil will refuse to ally if you have territory in Latin America. #Ho Chi Minh will approach you for funding in Southeast Asia, so if you invade French Indochina, you can be assured you will have local Vietnamese forces alongside yours. Again, you can choose to do nothing (must have acquired an alliance with Great Britain, and be simultaneously at war with Japan). American spyops campaign Winter War *Winter War. With airfields erected in neutral Norway, help Finland to obtain a new ally in Europe, but this could antagonise Russia so you should be careful. Choosing to help however will antagonise Russia. If you can prevent the Soviets from taking any Finnish cities, Finland will become an ally, otherwise it will remain where it is - if the Russians take it all the scenario ends in a loss and Finland is annexed. Pearl Harbor Prevent Japanese troops from destroying ships and equipment in Pearl Harbor. Success results in the Japanese being unable to fight you for a certain amount of time, but will result in war SIMULTANEOUSLY with all Jap allies not allied with you. The scenario ends if all ships are destroyed. Covert Operations Sink Japanese shipping in Asia. If you achieve a certain kill ratio within a specific timeframe, Japan's access to the Naval Yard is lost. You will lose if all your shipyards in Australia are destroyed. Perfect score immediately allows you to acquire Irian. Flying Tigers Using your own aircraft stationed in bases , and a limited number of infantry, keep the Japanese from taking too many Chinese cities. Your reward will be an alliance with Nationalist China, and some tribute. This amount is equal to the amount of Japanese bombers you destroy, but is reduced by the number of cities the Japanese manage to capture. Perfect score: receive 2 Mercenaries cards. Wolf pack Use your navy to protect merchant vessels travelling between England and Russia from German torpedoes - if too many merchantment are sunk, it will result in failure for the mission. Your reward will be that Germany loses access to the Naval Yard. Carpet bomb With your air based in England, destroy a fixed number of military production buildings as you can throughout Axis territory before the end of the timer! As a reward, Germany will lose the ability to construct units from the foundry and armoury. Requirements to unlock: *At war with Germany *France is either allied/annexed to Germany *UK allied/annexed to America. Category:Blog posts Category:CtW